


Don't You Dare Leave

by Keithers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, back on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: A brief fluffy drabble + some angstShiro has dangerous missions as the pilot of Atlas, Keith can't go.





	Don't You Dare Leave

A wisp of silvery white hair was moved aside by slim, pale fingertips. Deep, dark eyes directed downwards, heavy with worry and anxiety that scarcely lifted in moments like these. 

Those pale fingertips traced the bone structure along the side of Shiro's face. The man leaned down to help them reach, to give them all the room in the world. Shiro wanted the owner of them to feel him, right there, to remember that neither of them were alone in this. 

Keith's fingertips fell for only a moment before his entire hand returned. He slowly stroked the man's face, a tender touch most might have thought he was incapable of. Brow bone to chin, his hand mapped out each curve, every detail of his bone structure.

They were seated on a Garrison bed, an available room they took up for last minute rest and simply never moved out of. Shiro was seated in the center of the bed. His legs were stretched out over the sheets and his back was against the wall that the firm mattress was pushed up against. Keith was sat in his lap, legs pointing towards the pillows perpendicular to Shiro's. 

The ravenette’s body turned to his boyfriend. Chest against his much broader chest, their eyes locked. The dim lights were somewhat soothing, it made this intimate moment feel tender for the both of them; peaceful. 

Keith had never been one for cuddling or most touching, but he never refused when Shiro wanted it- in fact he quite enjoyed it. If not, Shiro was happy to settle for holding hands and a few kisses. But now that they were on earth again, Keith himself had been requesting some cuddling. Always in private, always soft. A shy whisper, always using an affectionate name as if to tempt his boyfriend. Although even without those things Shiro would say yes, he would never pass up a chance to hold Keith. 

That's how tonight had happened, Keith crawling into bed with Shiro and whispering ever so softly, “Hey, 'Kashi..? Can we cuddle, please?” 

The distance during the past few days was overwhelming. Shiro was sure that's what made Keith so much more affectionate in the evenings, but he wasn't complaining. Sure, the distance was no doubt difficult, but each night even just seeing Keith sure made up for it. 

But for now, Shiros eyes remained as heavy and scared as Keith's looked tear jerking. His grey-violet eyes were fixated on Shiro's, weakened down, on the verge of either crying or simply glossy with exhaustion- Shiro couldn't tell which. 

Seeing his lover so scared, weak, shook Keith to his core. It was so astonishing it nearly made his tears spill over. 

“Keith..” the name fell from Shiro's lips, sweet and smooth like a dribble of honey, “it’s going to be alright, you know that.” His voice was hardly a whisper, tip of his nose brushing lightly against the ravenette's. 

“I- I still don't like it.. are you sure I can't go with you..?” Keith returned the gesture, following his words with a soft murmur of Shiro's name, “Takashi..” 

“You know you can't, the team needs you in your lion..” Shiro's hand slid up Keith's side, moving until it touched his cheek and caressed the scar he had left there, the scar he would never forgive himself for. 

Keith sighed, kissing Shiro's lips as his fist curled into the collar of his boyfriend's shirt, “Takashi, please be careful.. I know they're simple missions but.. when you're piloting Atlas, I can't be there to keep you safe, so.. please, just be careful.” 

Shiro initiated another kiss, tender and sweet, guiding Keith closer to his chest. His thumb ran across the paladins jawline, prosthetic hand supporting his hip.

“I will, I promise you.” Shiro's voice was soft as they parted, “But I'm far more scared about you.. please, your mission tomorrow is far more dangerous than mind, I swear to God if you get hurt..” 

“If I get hurt, you'll be the first to know.” Keith promised gently, “Takashi, everything will be alright.” 

“I know it will..” Shiro reached back, rapping lightly on the wooden frame of the bed so their promises wouldn't jinx them. 

Keith's eyes parted from his lover's, watching Shiro do so with understanding before doing just the same. He wasn't superstitious, but he wasn't taking any risks.   
As they silently agreed on laying down, Keith took up residence in the crook of Shiro's neck. Shiro's flesh hand played with those raven locks like there was no tomorrow, prosthetic running slowly up and down his back. Keith returned the affection by wrapping his arms around the man's torso, fingertips and heels of his palms digging out any knots or tension he found in Shiro's shoulders. 

Like a warm breeze, exhaustion washed over the two, wrapped up in each other, feeding off each other. Their lips met and bumper with a few more kisses, feather light with care and love, before both closed their eyes and they relaxed, foreheads together. 

“I love you, Keith” Shiro whispered, breathless, into the night. His words buzzed against Keith's lips, rattled and echoed through his skull. He swore to himself, he'd live to hear those words again.   
“I love you, Takashi” was the only way Keith could respond, heart swelling. He thought for a moment Shiro was going to pull away, reveal a harsh truth Keith couldn't handle- but Shiro was only readjusting, tucking Keith's head beneath his chin. 

When morning came, they were dragged out of their sleep by the alarm on their bedside table. Waking up was mystical, they'd shared their first I-love-you’s the night before and parting this morning was.. more than difficult. 

Reluctantly, they untangled, patting inch by inch as they chased each others’ lips with soft, sleepy, sweet kisses. But the distance would haunt them for the day, until they could hold each other again. 

Their bodies never stopped touching. They helped each other change, get dressed, held hands as they brushed their teeth, brushed each other's hair, but after a few spare moments of warm and affectionate hugging in front of their door.. they had to go. 

Fingers intertwined, they walked out into the hall, chill of the morning seeping into their chests, settling with the fear and anxiety. 

They stopped first in the courtyard outside, where the Voltron Lions were lined up. The Black Lion loomed first, whirring to life as she sensed Keith’s presence. 

A sigh left Shiro’s lips, hand leaving Keith's only to pull him into a kiss, deep with care and love. Keith returned each bit of it, coiling his arms around Shiro's neck, a tight hold that assured the other that neither of them would be pulling away until they absolutely had to. 

When they did finally have to pull away, it was because the others had joined the area. They would never think of interrupting such an important, intimate moment between the two, but Keith felt uncomfortable with such a public display, he never liked to feel watched when he was being affectionate. 

They parted with grips still tight on each other, Shiro holding Keith's sides and Keith holding the sides of his boyfriend's face. 

“I love you, you better come back to me” Shiro demanded, tone firm despite the whisper being tender. 

Keith bumped his nose against the other's, biting his lip as their eyes met, “I will, Takashi.. I love you too.” 

Shiro had to go. They both knew it. They both hated it. But they had to part, for now at least. 

Shiro kissed Keith's temple, cheek, took his hand and squeezed it until he couldn't justify not turning around as he walked. He just wasn't ready to tear his eyes off Keith.

When at last he forced himself to turn, he moved slowly, dragging his feet as he struggled to contain his anxiousness. His chest hurt, head hurt, he could hardly focus on anything but the distance. 

The day was long. It was hard, difficult for both of them. Keith's mission went smoothly, minus the hiccup of an hour long delay, and when he got back he was exhausted. But Shiro's mission would take some more time, so Keith had to handle a few hours on his own. 

The paladin showered, tied up his hair, pulled on some of Shiro's clothes, and curled up in their bed. His fingers played with the necklace he wore, Shiro's dog-tags on a silver chain. They were his now, a reminder of Shiro that rested on his chest, right by his heart. 

He nearly fell asleep in their bed, the scent of Shiro that lingered on his clothes and their sheets engulfed him and lulled him to a near nap. However, when he heard a frantic knock at the door, he sat straight up. 

“Keith.” Lance was at the door, eyebrows furrowed and jaw set. Keith had no time to react before the dreaded, terrifying news was laid onto him, “Keith, it's Shiro, come quick. Now.” 

It was like he'd been shot in the chest. Fear shot through him, roared through his ears, and he had pushed past Lance before any more words had been shared.

He hadn't been allowed previously in the tech room set for Shiro's mission, too much of a distraction, but now he banged his fist on the door. He pushed past whoever answered, greeted by the tech room buzzing with worry and work, “Takashi!” 

“Keith, Keith he's-” Sam Holt grabbed the man's shoulder, but Keith yanked away, marching shamelessly up to the woman seated at the main console, “Hey, yeah, what the /hell/ is going on?!” 

Shiro's voice hit him like a second bullet to the chest, shockwaves of fear yanked tears out of Keith's wide eyes. 

“Keith, I love you.” 

It was firm, echoed over the speakers of the room. Terrifying. 

“D-don't, don't say that, that means something's wrong” Keith leaned over, taking the microphone from the startled attendant. 

“Keith, I'm pinned, Atlas is pinned, I-” 

Keith sniffled, shaking his head vigorously. Others in the room watched with dismay, sympathy, and Lance placed a comforting hand on Keith's back.   
“Takashi I swear to God, if you don't come back here right now..” 

The threat was open ended, he knew there was nothing that he could do. He just wanted- no, he /needed/- Shiro back, safe in his arms. 

“Keith-”

“I love you too.” Keith’s voice was a faint whisper, weak and scared. 

The line was silent, the room was silent. The glow of the console screen cast light over each person's face, everyone watching with intensity. There was the sound of Shiro gasping, a cracking noise, and Keith turned to hide his face in the nearest chest, just so happening to be Matt's. 

However, by some grace of God, the crack had been the piercing sound of whatever was pinning Atlas, breaking apart.

Two hours passed before Atlas landed in the courtyard with the Lions. When the pilot stepped out, Keith's breath caught, and others chose to step away. He looked angry, but Shiro could see the fear that shone in his eyes. 

“Takashi Shirogane!” Oh, but he sure sounded mad. Keith's fist came down as they grew closer, smacking Shiro's chest, “Don't you DARE, EVER do that again! That is an ORDER!” He shouted, tears fell from the corners of his eyes, “DO NOT! D- don't-” 

Keith fell forward, caught quickly by his lover. His face buried itself in Shiro's chest, hands got a death grip on the man's shoulders, “Don't, please, please Takashi..” 

Shiro was stunned, at first. He'd be lying if he said he was surprised to see Keith angry but seeing the love of his life so broken, so withered down, combined with the fears of nearly being lost from him.. 

It wasn't long before Shiro was crying too. His flesh arm was tight around Keith's torso, prosthetic hand cradled the back of his head, forehead pressed into Keith's soft hair, still damp and smelling of green apples from his shower. 

It was several minutes before they parted, only for their lips to meet. Keith silently swore to never let go of Shiro again, he'd go on missions latched onto the man's arm if he had to. Shiro made himself a similar promise- he would never, ever, make Keith live through that pain. He would live for Keith, just like he knew now Keith would live for him. 

Keith was not going to allow anything to pull them apart now. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, tucked under his arm, nearly growling as he flat-out told Iverson Shiro would not be debriefing him on the mission until they got at least a few days’ rest. Iverson, too scared to argue with that tone, simply nodded. 

They returned to their room, quiet though they shared touches that spoke for themselves, soft and desperate to latch and never be torn apart. 

They piled onto there bed, Shiro laying on his back and Keith settling on top of him. The younger of the two had pulled their large, soft blanket with him, and now used it to cover them. 

Keith's face rested in the crook of his lover's neck, left hand gripping Shiro’s right shoulder, right hand tucked between their chests. 

“Keith..” Shiro spoke in a whisper, flesh hand buried into his beloved’s hair, prosthetic stroking the back of Keith's shoulder beneath the comforter, “I'm here, and I.. I'm sorry. I'm safe, now. It's alright.” 

“I just can't lose you, Takashi..” Keith let a sigh leave his lips, “So repeat your promise, please. Be safe.” 

“I promise, Keith.” The man's lips pressed into a lock of Keith's hair, “I promise you, I'll be alright, I'll be safe.” 

Keith shifted his head, chin resting on Shiro's chest instead and eyes locking with his, “If you die again, I hope you know that I'll kill you.” 

This brought a soft smile to Shiro's face, the smile that made Keith melt, “Mm, that seems.. meta, and complicated. But, yes, I know.” 

“Mhm, so now we are going to sleep and cuddle tomorrow, and then tomorrow night we are having a nice dinner together.” Keith's lips curved into a smile that mirrored his boyfriend's, cheeks warm with a blush. 

“Of course~ and I'm making desert extra special, we gotta cheesecake you up” Shiro felt more at ease now than he had in over a year. This was good, all was well. 

“Goodnight, Takashi. I love you.” 

Everything would be alright, now. They had each other, for good. 

“I love you too, darling. Sleep well, wake me up if you need anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is,,, kinda bad but I did it for the winner of a contest I hosted a while back, characters were sadly limited which is why it feels a little rushed. Other than that, I hope y'all enjoy!!


End file.
